


Coffee With Benefits (Chinese translation)

by RicardoHarasaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Auror Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, Timeline Mashup, Unspeakable Tom Riddle, and very reluctant temporary barista
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicardoHarasaa/pseuds/RicardoHarasaa
Summary: Tom受够了为Avery看店，Harry很确定自己对整件事产生了幻觉。





	Coffee With Benefits (Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee With Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692916) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



“ 我根本不会煮咖啡。 ”Tom 说，并没有因为缺乏这项技能而感到羞愧。说实话，他根本不会有羞愧的念头。他给了吧台上精巧的设备饱含担忧的一眼，然后把同样的目光转向 Avery 。

Avery ，已经快出了门，说： “Tom ，我们是百分百的好朋友。我会补偿你的，我保证！ ”

“ 我们不是朋友。 ”Tom 朝关上的门喊。

“ 百分百的奴隶和领主关系！ ”Avery 喊道，他根本没走到外面幻影移形的区域，就直接啪的一声消失了。

Tom 怒视着他刚才在的地方，但没有用。在凌晨一点，这家靠近魔法部中庭幻影移形区域的小咖啡吧基本上已经空了。几个青少年坐在角落的卡座上，玩着一种 Tom 知道是 Weasley 兄弟发明的爆炸游戏。还有一些精疲力竭的上班族坐在那盯着他们的马克杯和甜点，充分意识到他们的生活被要在该死的魔法部呆到这么晚毁了。不过或许这只是 Tom 自己的想法。天呐，他不想呆在这，但 Avery 要两个小时后才会回来，所以 Tom 决定尽力而为。

魔杖一挥，他清掉了吧台后面黑板上的字。别想让他去花功夫学如何做这些饮品。然后他拿起一支粉笔，写道 “ 统一规格黑咖啡 ” ，然后标了一个比原来所有饮品还要贵上几个银西可的价格。也许这样能赶走潜在顾客。他在吧台后搬了一个高脚凳坐着，开始看他那一点被允许从神秘事务司带出来的没分类的资料（ Tom 不是真正关心法律，他只是不想让任何人看到他的实验数据）。然后在 Avery 用飞路网叫他，惊恐地恳求他再帮忙看几个小时店前重新做他刚才做的事。

有人在他面前清了清嗓子，一位顾客问： “ 我能要一杯大杯南瓜拿铁吗？ ”

Tom 写完了他的句子，抬手指了指后面浮着的牌子。

“ 真的吗？ ” 那个四十多岁的顾客绝望了。

“ 真的。 ”Tom 慢慢地说。

“ 我要找你们经理投诉。 ”

“ 我相信 Avery 会非常重视您的建议。现在，您愿意要一杯黑咖啡吗？ ”

“ 至少能给我加点牛奶吗？ ”

“ 我想可以， ”Tom 建议道， “ 您可以自取。 ”

他试图让自己看起来是故意地放慢过程，实际上正快速地思考怎样让咖啡从柜台后的装置里出来。这是麻瓜技术和魔法结合的产物，里面的热气几乎要喷到人脸上。 Tom 希望它能熬到 Avery 回来，因为这个晚上不能再变得更糟了。那位顾客抱怨咖啡温度太高了，但它闻起来像咖啡，尝起来像咖啡，所以 Tom 并不在乎。

当然，这是在门打开， Harry Potter 出现的时候。在 Harry 发现他之前， Tom 花了一点时间观察他，并且不太喜欢他现在的样子。

“Tom ？ ”Harry 惊呼，跑过去。 “ 你在这干嘛？ ” 他看起来糟透了，带着大大的黑眼圈，傲罗袍子皱巴巴乱糟糟地挂在身上。 “ 其实，我不确定你是不是真在这，可能是我在办公桌上做了一个奇怪的梦。 ”

“ 很不幸，我确实在这。 ”Tom 回答，开始煮咖啡。他试着让它看上去不错，他难得这么做，除了对他自己。这是他这几周内第一次看到 Harry ，虽然 Harry 不值得喝一杯好咖啡，但 Tom 不想因为让他累垮在吧台前而被指责。 “ 你留在这干什么？ ”

“ 加班， Parkinson 案。 ”Harry 答道，揉了揉眼睛， “ 等等，你真的在这？ ”

Tom 把咖啡推给他。 “ 喝吧。 ”

他马上继续回到他的文书工作，忽略了 Harry 拖着椅子坐到吧台对面的声音。从可以避免来更多顾客来看，这是一件好事，但不是一件令他舒服的事。当 Harry 喝了一大口咖啡发出奇怪的声音时， Tom 抬头瞥了他一眼。

看着 Tom ， Harry 张了张嘴，又合上。然后又张嘴说， “ 这是我在包括傲罗办公室里喝过的咖啡中最难喝的。 ”

“ 这就是咖啡原本的味道。 ” 从美学角度来讲，人们可能会认为 Tom 在每天早晨上班的路上喝一杯黑咖啡，但他早在几年前就意识到这种饮料冒犯了他的味蕾。这是支持 Tom 不再呆在吧台后面的另一点。

“ 我猜这就是为什么你永远不会呆到让我给你倒咖啡的原因。 ”Harry 微微一笑。他面不改色地将剩下的咖啡一饮而尽。 Tom 几乎对此感到钦佩。

“ 不， ”Tom 说，给 Harry 续了一杯咖啡，然后回到自己的文书工作上。字母在他的怒视下好像在游动，他本可以把这个归咎于夜色已深，但很明显这是面前这个恼人的人对他的影响。

“ 冷笑话，对不起。 ”Harry 安静了一会，然后补充道， “ 看，我是指，关于我们的事 ……”

“ 没事， ”Tom 答道。当他对上 Harry 的眼睛时，他鄙视里面不解苦恼的神情。梅林，格兰芬多们，总是把事情搞得很复杂。 “ 我们度过了很多美好的夜晚。你不需要为你做的任何事道歉。 ”

“ 我没有在道歉， ”Harry 飞快地反驳道， “ 但是 …… 我没有回复你的猫头鹰们 ……”

“ 只有一只猫头鹰，实事求是地说。 ”

“ 你的一只猫头鹰，抱歉。 ”Harry 说，又开始说 “ 我很抱歉 ” 之类的话。道歉不是万能的，但 Tom 内心愚蠢的一部分很享受这些。 “ 我一直在工作，一切都很糟。这个月我几乎没有离开办公室。 ”

“ 你本可以给我发一张便条。 ”Tom 挑眉， “ 不过我也不会在意。 ”

“ 我当时不知道该说什么。 ” 现在看起来 Harry 也不在意了，因为他没继续下去，而是喝了一口咖啡。 “ 你总是那个善于言辞的人，当时在学校时也是。 ”

“ 我不认为我们上学时说过两个词以上。 ”

“ 我知道。 ”Harry 眼里闪着光，带着什么 Tom 描述不出来的东西。 “ 并且我明白当时是当时，现在是现在，但是 ……”

Tom 想要，需要他停下。

他们之间的事，很简单，不复杂。只是两个男人发泄他们的欲望。如果他们事后不小心聊了什么，也只是性爱后的亲密，不是什么更深层次的结果。并且如果 Tom 这几周时不时想到 Harry ，也只是因为他不想麻烦自己再找一个爱好和日程与他完全契合的新床伴。

“ 看， Tom ，它真的很棒 ……”

Harry 被商店角落的尖叫声打断了， Tom 转头看过去，同时感觉到什么东西洒在了他身上。以及，他的文书工作上。每次都有一件事， Tom 想，能激起他的怒火。他没有理睬 Harry 为不小心把咖啡洒他身上的道歉 —— 他就不应该给他续第二杯 —— 然后他大步朝那群他原以为无害的青少年走去。他们中尖叫的那个肯定是那个把绿色粘液炸得到处都是的人。 Tom 也没有理他们的道歉，把他们踢了出去，并禁止他们下次再来。粘液需要更多时间消失。在他身旁， Harry 没在说话，默默地帮忙打扫。当 Tom 回到吧台时，他的文书工作已经干了，只有 Harry 用的干燥咒留下的一些轻微的褶皱。他对自己的袍子施了一个类似的咒语，冲清除咒语生效后仍留下的 Harry 咖啡的气味皱了皱眉。

现在是午夜， Tom 刚刚开始工作，但他依旧看着 Harry 然后说， “ 嗯，继续你的 “ 不是你，是我 ” 的话，然后出去，今天已经很漫长了。 ”

“ 我 ——”

“ 如果你再说 “ 对不起 ” 的话我会咒你。我已经听了几十遍了。 ”

“ 但我确实很抱歉，并且我不准备和你分手 —— 嗯，好吧，不这么说，我是指，我不准备停止我们的性关系。这样说可以吗？ ”

“ 我还是不喜欢 “ 关系 ” 这个词，不过继续。 ” 如果不是这个，那就得是另一个， Tom 想，厌恶自己对 Harry 的措辞如此在意。厌恶自己想要更多而不是更少。他们曾有一个很好的关系，然后被他们的感情毁了。 Tom 将此归咎于 Harry 。

“ 能跟我出去约会吗？我找不到一个用猫头鹰来表达的好方式，但我想要的不止是舒服的性爱， ”Harry 说，看起来好像即将因为疲惫和愚蠢的真诚倒下。

“ 你在无视我一个月并且泼了我一杯咖啡后直接约我出去。 ”Tom 怒视着他， “ 说实话你想得到什么回答？ ” 但试图让自己变得严肃失败了。

“ 我可以补偿你， ”Harry 保证道，咧开嘴。 “ 还可以跟你去所有纯血开的地方让你折磨我。 ”

Tom 深深叹了口气，暗骂自己傻，但他给不了别的答案。他不想给别的答案。 “ 好，但你还在察看期。 ”

 

Harry 拉着他的衣服给了他一个吻，让 Tom 觉得这个男人的察看期不会持续很长。在 Avery 再回来看店的时候， Harry 正睡在一个卡座上。对他们来说，变成那些睡一张床但不做爱的无聊的人还太早了，但 Tom 还是没有怨言地抱着他让他睡到自己的床上。并且就算他靠的很近， Harry 也不像是能清醒到发现的样子。

 

彩蛋：

最后， Tom 学会了怎么正确地煮一杯咖啡。但也只是因为不这样做的话， Harry is not awake enough for morning sex, of course.


End file.
